


Half a pub

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [8]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: I’ve read an interview to James where he reported Jeremy’s reaction in discovering his new cooking show. I imagined it could have gone very differently.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Kudos: 7





	Half a pub

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read an interview to James where he reported Jeremy’s reaction in discovering his new cooking show. I imagined it could have gone very differently.

"Clarkson?"

"A cooking show? While I'm doing a farm one? What was in your mind May?", Jeremy shouts through the phone, "A sequel where two decrepit closeted gay live happily ever after in their holiday farm offering zero-miles food?"

"Actually, I bought half a pub for that – as we agreed, remember?"

If it were a car, you could hear the tyres squealing; since it's Jeremy, it's a choked gulp that marks his epiphany. Eventually, he manages to articulate a faint "...Where?"

"Swallowcliffe", James replies; hearing no answer from the other side, he adds "Your move, Jezza", then hangs up, sniggering.


End file.
